DC: 2011-07-28 - Outsourcing - Batman Style - Part 2
The weapons have been appearing all over the country, the designs are complex powerful and highly dangerous. They're risking current power structures and lives. As such, Batman's taken an interest. He's tracking some of their other deliveries and making leads on where the weapons are coming from. The Metropolis supplier is the head of a relatively small, but quickly growing gang. He's also the only person Batman's found who definately knows who the suppliers are. Today isn't a delivery today is just another day for the gang. They've got their warehouses guarded and with X-ray vision it'd be easy to tell that not only are they heavily armed, but they're also sporting hidden turrent guns. Supergirl puts the communicator in her ear, floating overhead high enough so she can see them, while the people below can't see her. "So um.... explain to me again what you're wanting me to do?" she says into the communicator. Find the person in charge right?" Batman's voice is clear, calm and, as always, commanding. The voice of a man who knows exactly what's going on. << I need you to disable their weapons and them. Try to leave some of the stored weapons intact we'll need evidence... And I want to study them closer." He pauses a moment. "The photo you looked at is the only man we're aware of who knows where these weapons are coming from. I'm not sure how, but he seems to be... abnormally mobile. It may be worth disabling him before he can escape.>> Supergirl nods a little, looking down at the warehouse with her telescopic and x-ray vision to get an idea of where everything is, in particular looking for the man in the photo. "Um... what do you mean when you say 'abnormally mobile?'" Supergirl nods a little, looking down at the warehouse with her telescopic and x-ray vision to get an idea of where everything is, in particular looking for the man in the photo. "Um... what do you mean when you say 'abnormally mobile?'" << I mean he was in paris less than three hours ago. I'm assuming either teleportation, or high speed flight, if it's the former then if you miss him here you'll have lost him until he choose to reshow himself. I'm putting a lot of trust in you here Supergirl.>> Supergirl bites her lip and nods. "Okay.... find him and take him out first before anything else. Got it...." she says. 'No pressure there. Batman's putting trust in me. No pressure at all.' she thinks. She smiles a bit when she thinks about that. 'Batman said he's putting trust in me.' She continues to scan the entire warehouse and surrounding area for the man in the picture, as well as seeing how many others are down there, wanting to do this right, rather than just fly down there and beat people up - admittedly her first choice in most situations. There are around a dozen men there, they're all armed with the weapons they're dealing. There are two larger weapons concealed on the roof, apparently designed to protect from air assault. there's a large section to the back of the warehouse that's been outfitted with lead, no doubt to prevent a certain hero from watching their dealings. The target if he's on site is no doubt in there. Supergirl nods a bit. "Okay..... I guess ... time to do this." She quickly zooms down with a burst of superspeed to one of the automatic turrets on the roof, landing as quietly as she can and avoiding cameras. Using x-ray vision, she tries to see where the wires are which let the turrets be aimed and fired. Supergirl uses her heat vision to sever the wires to the turret, then to the other one as well. She shakes her head. Not used to being so subtle, but when Batman says he's putting trust in you, you do things Batman's way. Well... batman's way if he had heat vision and super speed and ... stuff like that. Subtle is good. Batman's glad to see Kara handle it so well. << Attack the lead lined section first. strike as hard and fast as you can, we can't be sure what they've got in there. There will no doubt be a notification on their security grid that the circuits were cut.>> It's not immediate, whoever's responsible for such things taps in a reboot of the system, make sure there's not an error, but a few seconds later he's beginning to think maybe it is time to activate the alarm. Supergirl nods a bit, then realizes nodding doesn't help when you're talking to someone on an earcomm. "Okay" she says quietly. She takes off quickly, flying with a burst of super speed at the lead-lined area of the building. She might not be able to -see- through lead, but she sure as hell can break through it, landing after she busts a whole through the wall and looks around quickly. The room contains three people standing around again with those large guns, a forth working the computer system and a fifth sitting behind a desk, it's the guy at the desk that's the target. He makes to reach for a device on his desk. The men standing quickly turning to open fire on Supergirl. The weapons are high end energy based weapons, possibly powerful enough to give Supergirl an annoying sting. Lastly the guard at the computer terminal activates that alarm. Normally if it were the guns that go bang bang, she'd probably just let them do it. And while she's been able to stand up to Darkseid's omega beams, no sense in letting them get any -easy- free shots. Just in case, after all. Plus she still is thinking about 'Batman is putting his trust in you.' So no show off-y stuff, Kara. First things first. She flies at the man by the desk first, dodging over and under and around the energy discharge from the guns in a particularly graceful display of aereal acrobatics, grabbing the target and knocking him into the wall hard enough to hopefully knock him out without causing .... well... death or stuff like that. << Good, now disable all the guards, we'll need them down before we can call in the SCU, I'd also like one of those guns for examination.>> The fight isn't very difficult for Supergirl, really the guards are just human, unable to withstand a Kryptonian assault for long, slow weak and basically squishy. Their weapons are incapable of doing Supergirl harm and their methods are fairly standard gang tactics, find cover and shoot as much as you can. Supergirl blocks one of the energy blasts with her body so they don't hit the guy she just put effort into trying to just knock out, then flies at the rest of the guards. The first one she crushes the end of the gun and grabs him, flinging him into the second one. The girl definitely is Kryptonian, though the way she fights is clearly different than how Superman does things. For one thing, there's definite amazon influence, and also a particular type of Kryptonian martial arts. The third, fourth and fifth men are taken out when she kicks a desk at them, knocking the guards into the wall. Probably a bit rougher than she should be but they'll live. She uses her heat vision on a 6th one's gun to superheat it. "Okay I'll make sure to keep a couple of them intact" she says, responding to him, flying overhead and behind two more guards, whom she picks up from behind and knocks together firmly, letting their heads go 'klunk' with each other. The guns clatter to the ground. "Should be enough..." she says to herself, then looks at the last 4 guys. "Smart move would be to surrender, by the way." The four remaining gang members decide surrender's not as good an option as run away, they're making their way to the door. A couple more shots fired at Supergirl as they run. << Try to avoid heat vision on their weapons, we're not sure what their power source is. Over heating it could be bad.>> One of the fleeing men looks at his associate. "We should have got anti-Superman weapons, we were told we'd be getting anti-superman weapons." Supergirl doesn't have time to acknowledge Batman's instructions but doesn't use her heat vision again, as she uses another burst of super-speed to get in the way of the guards who are in front, the beams firing where she no longer is, and outstretches each of her arms to clotheline two of them when they're running to have two arms suddenly at head-height outstretched in front of them, clotheslining them both. She spins around. "That really would imply that you're going ot make it out that door, you know" she says, looking behind her at the door then back at the men. She puts her hands on her hips while standing in front of the other two. "I mean... you could try. If you really want to. Two against one. Then again it was 12 against one a minute ago so.... um... would it help if I said 'pretty please?'" she smiles. << Don't gloat. Focus on the job at hand.>> The last two do surrender. Putting their weapons down and their hands placed on the back of their head as the kneel down as though preparing for arrest. One of them keeps mutter. "We should have had the anti-superman guns." Supergirl winces a bit about the criticism, then smiles again anyway. She waits for them to drop their guns then rips a couple of rebars from the shelves and bends the metal bars them around each of the gang members' hands like makeshift handcuffs. "Shoulda, woulda, coulda." She picks up the guns, along with the other two she salvaged and wraps another piece of rebar around them so she can easily carry them all. She then walks over to the head guy, stopping first at the desk and opening the drawer curiously. "Wonder what he was going for anyway..." Batman doesn't answere immediately. << I'm not sure, I'd assume whatever allowed him to travel so quickly. I'll collect it later for analysis. I've alerted the SCU of the situation.>> There's no congratulations or signs that he approves of the Supergirl, on the other hand he sounds just as he did when he started the conversation Batman logic dictiates that if you succeed you've simply done what's expected, it's only failure that warrants comment after all. Supergirl says to herself, "Congratulations Kara, capable job." then "You're welcome Batman!" under her breath. Yes, the kryptonian girl is a quipper. She walks over to the head man and puts him over her shoulder like a sack of potatoes. "So... leave the thing in the drawer for the cops? Where should I take him for questioning?" << You did the job. If you choose to keep doing this then you need to take that for granted Supergirl.>> Batman has a real talent for lecturing he manages to do it without so much as changing his tone. << No - bring the device with you. Bring them, one of the weapons and our suspect to (insert address here because the player can't think of one) It's a safe location I keep in the city. I'll be with him shortly. Leave the others for the police.>> Supergirl nods to herself "Okay." She actually takes two of the weapons, having seen Batman's 'souvenir' collection in the batcave. Heck even Kal had a trophy collection of sorts. And Wonder Woman. She even heard, at least through Cassie, that the Titans have a room like that too. She figures it's a hero thing to do, so might as well go with it. The other two she pushes into the wall to have them there for the SCU to easily collect and she flies out the window with the guns and head man to bring to Batman, especially once she hears the sirens off in the distance.